Document processing environments typically have a variety of resources capable of receiving and performing jobs. A resource is a device capable of performing one or more specific types of jobs. Each resource in a document processing environment generally functions as an isolated unit. A user often must choose a particular resource to perform a job. Typically, if a user wants to send a print job to a printer resource from a computing device, the user must access an interface on the computing device that allows the user to select a printer. A different interface appears if the user wants to send a fax. After the user selects a job to be performed, the particular resource to perform the job may be selected in the interface based on the last use or a default value. Problems arise as a user must know the functionality of a resource in order to assign a job to that resource. Therefore, a user must communicate, either directly or indirectly, with a specific resource to accomplish a particular type of job.
Additionally, after a resource is chosen by a user, the resource typically displays a default user interface containing one or more predetermined values for one or more settings. As such, a user typically has to assign settings for the resource each time the resource is used. For example, in a printer interface, default values are provided for items such as the properties, page range, copies and zoom. Therefore, if the user wants to print two copies every time a print job is requested, the user will have to override the default value and select two copies each time.